Drinks with the Boss
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: My first—and probably last—Cath/Ecklie fic. Set after episode 12x01 '73 Seconds.' Catherine and Ecklie talk over a drink and end up in a situation neither expected to be in.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI nor the characters; CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker do.**

**Rating: M.**

**A/N: I don't know why, but I suddenly had this really string urge to write a Cath/Ecklie fic. Probably because Ecklie was really different and cute in 12x18 'Malice in Wonderland.' Anyway, don't hate me and don't be too mean with the reviews.  
>Set after 12x01 '73 Seconds.'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drinks with the Boss<strong>

He was sitting on a stool and looking down at the liquid in the glass he was holding. His blue-green eyes were dark, clouded, and unfocused, and, surprisingly, he wasn't at all irritated by the annoying music playing at the bar. He brought the glass up to his lips and downed his drink, the burning sensation of the alcohol warming his throat and stomach.

Why did she have to move to Vegas? he wondered. Of all the crime labs in the world, she had to choose the one he was in charge of. Wasn't LA good enough for her? It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see his daughter after so many years – he was – but he didn't think this job was for her.

He smiled slightly when he remembered how when she was five, she had told him she wanted to be a famous actress and have people ask her for her autograph. He couldn't help but blaming himself for her career choice. Every girl wants to be like her father; too bad he was the father dealing with crimes. The last thing he wanted his daughter to do with her life was work with dead bodies, and she, of course, had taken his concern the wrong way and assumed he was disappointed in her when he tried to convince her not to move to Las Vegas and work for the crime lab. She had said it was the best crime lab; he suspected she was doing it out of spite.

Even after all those years, he knew she was still upset with him for divorcing her mother. Nevertheless, perhaps the main reason was that he just left after the divorce; abandoned her. He couldn't help the thought that maybe now they were in the same city and worked together, they could work out their problems and fix their relationship.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his deep thoughts and made him spun around to meet a pair of sparkly, blue eyes. Catherine smiled softly and took her hand away from his shoulder.

"I thought you looked familiar," she said as she sat down on the stool next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just needed a drink," Ecklie replied, slightly surprised to see Catherine.

He hated seeing people from work outside of work, especially when he was having a drink, but this time, he wasn't upset at all. Maybe it was the alcohol clouding his judgment, or perhaps it was the beautiful strawberry-blonde sitting beside him, but her presence felt nice all of a sudden.

"Tell me about it," she groaned as she ordered herself a drink. She had been moody all shift, and it was partially his fault for demoting her and bringing Russell to be the acting supervisor, but she decided not to bring it up. The last thing she wanted was a confrontation with Ecklie, especially after the fight she had had earlier with her co-worker and friend, Nick. She was beyond upset and a drink, she decided, was necessary.

"Rough shift?" she questioned, but he ignored her question and instead, turned his head to look at her.

"You're a mother, right?" he asked.

She smiled and took a sip from her drink before replying, "Yes, I am."

"How do you deal with it? I mean, parenting; it's hard."

"Tell me about it," she replied with a bitter chuckle. "Do you know how many fights I've had with Lindsey? But, now she's in college, and I gotta admit: I kind of miss those fights. But raising a child without a father was really hard."

"Yeah, but at least that wasn't out of a choice," he sighed. "I could've stayed, but I chose you leave, and now my daughter hates me."

Catherine couldn't help but feel sorry for the man sitting next to her as she heard his sad, defeated voice. She had never seen him like this before. She had known him for nearly two decades and she had always known him as the angry, bitter man; the asshole everyone hated. She had never known he had this sad, emotional – and maybe even fatherly – side in him. But then again, she had never seen him drunk either.

"Hey, Morgan is a great, young women," she tried to cheer him up. "And I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"She didn't even take my surname," he interrupted her and took another sip of his drink.

Catherine didn't know what to say to that. She just sighed and took a sip of her drink as well.

Suddenly, an upbeat song came on and Catherine's face lit up. She turned her head to see Ecklie still staring into his drink, deep in thoughts, and decided to light up the mood a little bit.

"Wanna dance?" she suggested with a grin.

He looked up from the glass before him and looked at her with a raised eye brow. Only when she got up and extended her hand to him, he realized she was serious.

"Oh, no. No," he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I don't dance."

"Come on, just one dance," she said as she started swaying her hips suggestively. When he didn't move, she added with a wink, "If it's that bad, you can fire me."

At her statement, her rolled his eyes with a slight smirk and let her pull him up and onto the dance floor. What started as a nice, naïve dance, soon turned into much more than that, and both were grinding against each other, not caring about anything – especially not their jobs – as the alcohol clouded their judgment and they were completely consumed by the sexual tension between them and the friction between their bodies.

As Catherine turned her back to Ecklie, he placed his hands on her hips and she swayed in time with the music, grinding her butt against his crouch, until her eyes suddenly widened. The bulge she felt on her butt cheek made her turn around and find out that her boss' bright eyes had turned dark and lustful. She smirked mischievously as she grinded more against his body, eliciting an erotic sound from his throat.

Eventually, he grabbed her hips tightly to stop her movements and leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear, "Let's get out of here." She flashed him a sexy smile before taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the bar.

As he drove them back to his place, Catherine's hand snaked onto Ecklie's thigh and started stroking, getting closer and closer to the ever growing bulge in his trousers. His breath caught in his throat as she leaned closer to him and started nibbling on his neck until she finally reached his earlobe and took it between her teeth, tugging on it. She was making it very hard for him to focus on the road, and it wasn't the only thing she was making hard; a particular part of his anatomy was very aware of her actions.

Eventually, he managed to get them safely to his house and they climbed out of the car. Ecklie opened the front door and let them in, and as soon as the door was shut, Catherine's back was slammed against it and Ecklie's lips crashed on hers. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue parting her lips and thrusting in and out of her warm mouth.

Parts of clothing started flying around the house as they stumbled together, lips locked, toward the bedroom. They stopped in the hallway and Ecklie cleared the small table there with a sweep, seating Catherine on it. She opened her legs and invited him to settle between them before his lips latched onto her slender neck and started sucking, eliciting a throaty moan from the strawberry-blonde.

They tumbled into the bedroom and Ecklie threw Catherine on the bed. She chuckled as she realized that he was the same in the bedroom as he was at work – he liked to be in charge. And truth be told, she had no complains. Arching her back, she reached for her bra clasp and unclasped it, watching as he took off his boxers and tossed them somewhere in the dark room. Her eyes widened as she saw his very hard and twitching member and the corners of her lips slowly pulled up into a smile.

"Mmm, what those suits are hiding," she said seductively with a cheeky grin.

He grinned back and grabbed her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He quickly discarded her panties, opened her legs widely, and wasted no time thrusting into her wet depth, causing her to practically scream in pleasure.

He pounded into her, fast and hard, and her moans got louder and louder as she neared her release. Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer, and she gripped tightly onto the sheets as her orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to let out a long, loud moan. Ecklie thrust into her a few more times before releasing his own orgasm into her.

He collapsed beside her on the bed, both breathing heavily, chests rising and falling rapidly. It didn't take long for both of them to fall into a contented sleep.

Catherine woke up the next morning with a throbbing head. As her eyes finally adjusted the darkness, she realized she wasn't in her bed, and worse; she was naked under the dark, blue sheets. She turned her head to look at the man lying beside her and her eyes widened. The pounding in her head seemed to get worse as the events from the previous night slowly came back to her.

She had slept with Conrad Ecklie!

She wrapped the sheet tightly around her body and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake him up. She couldn't face her boss after the night they had spent together. She had no idea what she was going to do at work from now on.

Quietly, she put on her bra and panties. She was just about to open the door to leave the room, gather the rest of her clothes, and leave the house, hopefully forget about that night, when she heard the supposedly asleep man on the bed mumbling, "By the way, Catherine, you can no longer work for LVPD."

"Oh, seriously!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I traumatized you; I kinda traumatized myself. Anyway, I'd like to hear what you think.<strong>

**-Zohar.**


End file.
